ETP010: Clefairy in Space
is the 10th chapter of The Electric Tale of Pikachu. Synopsis As the heroes continue, they meet up with Prof. Oak, who has a debate with Prof. Orville, whose theory is that Clefairy from another planet. Oak and Ash try to track Clefairy, learning that Team Rocket has been around the area. Suddenly, Oak receives a report a young girl is protecting the Clefairy, so Oak and Ash go to stop the people, who are after the Clefairy. Chapter Plot A little girl notices an UFO in the sky, so goes with her Jigglypuff to discover it. She sees a bunch of Clefairy and remembers a movie. A man Harvey bids farewell to the Clefairy, who flies off in the UFO. The heroes watch that movie and Ash is not impressed, as that presented that Clefairy are a bunch of E.T. However, Misty and Brock like the movie, though Ash tells that nobody knows what the Clefairy are really like. Misty and Brock scold him, as there are three humans who witnessed the Clefairy evolution ceremony, while the rest has to watch movies and photos about it. Ash remembers his time at Mt. Moon and wonders how Oak is doing. Oak replies that he is doing fine, as he came to visit them. Misty and Brock are shocked to see Oak, who came to appear on TV. He introduces the man, who wrote the "Chariots of the Pokémon Gods", Prof. Orville. Orville believes Clefairy originate from space, as he even has a photo of Clefairy coming from a UFO. Ash and Oak are not impressed, but Oak invites them for dinner. Brock and Misty are fascinated by Oak, who is like a god to the Gym Leaders. It is further presented the fact that people have their things disappearing or moving in mid air, while the people claim they saw aliens and UFO-s. Orville thinks it is the activity of aliens, but Oak believes Psychic-type Pokémon could've done that as well. Oak and Orville bicker, making Ash grateful he is not a grown-up. The girl who saw Clefairy wonders if she will see them again. However, she gets scared off by two people. The heroes eat at a restaurant, while Oak tells Orville couldn't leave his sight, as Oak objected to his theories. Oak is nevertheless interested why are Clefairy present here. Suddenly, the objects begin to move, so the heroes are terrified, while Oak wants to know where Clefairy are. Oak sends Sandshrew, who uses Fissure, scaring Clefairy away. Oak presents Ash with a device, who gives it to Pikachu, who uses Agility to catch Clefairy. Pikachu places the device, so Oak knows where Clefairy is going. They notice that Clefairy are stealing food and other things, like a steering wheel. Oak laughs, as he thinks Orville would say they use these things to repair their space ship. The Clefairy sneak into the house, where the little girl lives. The Clefairy steal the food, so Jigglypuff goes to attack them. Clefairy use Metronome, pushing Clefairy down. The girl, whose name is Mimi, introduces herself and Jigglypuff to the Clefairy and goes to make a tea party for them. As Brock brings his Pokémon to have Oak examine them, Oak and Ash are inspecting the sewers where Clefairy went to. Oak believes the Clefairy are seen in larger numbers and are taking the supplies. Ash wonders how can they survive in the city. Oak notices a substance, which Clefairy use as a glue to build nests, even if it looks like a jewel. Since the path is narrowing, Pikachu goes further, with a camera on it. Oak and Ash watch that the Clefairy are being organized. Oak sees they need to build a trap, as the Clefairy build an UFO. Ash suspects Team Rocket is behind this. Ash thinks Team Rocket is stealing the Clefairy. Jessie is annoyed, as Clefairy used their psychic powers to destroy their aircraft and does not want to leave them unpunished. Meowth notices something, a house. Inside it, Mimi dances with Clefairy and asks them to have her join them. She wants to go to the stars, where her parents are. Suddenly, the Clefairy notice Team Rocket nearby, while Ash and Oak came out of the sewers. Orville contacts Oak, who received a report a young girl is trying to protect aliens from a bunch of people. Oak, Ash and Orville drive off. Oak tries to contact the police, as kidnapping is a crime. Orville wonders why is Ash, the spy, here, who claims he comes in peace. Mimi tries to contact the emergency, but gets shocked as Weezing appears. She is shocked, as Arbok uses Glare, so Jessie uses a Poké Ball to catch Clefairy. Mimi yells out, scaring Jessie, who gets slapped by Mimi's Jigglypuff. Mimi hides into her room, but James comes and takes the Poké Balls. A Poké Ball is dropped, sending Clefairy, who causes James to be bounced onto the corners of the room, hitting him. Ash jumps through the window, into the room. James goes to punch the twerp, but gets kicked by Ash. Jessie kicks Ash, whose Pikachu electrocutes her. While Mimi gets rescued by Oak, Ash's Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip on Team Rocket. Oak goes to take them to the police station, but Weezing releases gas, while Arbok wraps Ash. Jigglypuff sings, causing everyone to fall asleep. When everyone woke up, the Clefairy were gone, no trace of them remained. Orville believes they took off in their spaceship and wishes they could've taken him as well. Mimi asks Ash where if the Clefairy went into outer space. Ash thinks they went to a secluded mountain, while Oak thinks they moved a block further. Ash thinks they are not from outer space and presents Mimi with some of Clefairy's remains, as a reminder. Debuts Characters *Prof. Orville *Mimi *Harvey Pokémon *Graveler (Brock's) *Sandshrew (Prof. Oak's) *Brock's Golem *Mimi's Jigglypuff Gallery Category:The Electric Tale of Pikachu chapters